Dix ans plus tard
by Le tiroir des lectures
Summary: Dix ans plus tard, Frisk 19 ans, revient dans l'Underground pour revoir tous ses amis, mais surtout lui. Couple : Frisk x Sans et un léger Mettaton x Papyrus


**Hello, me revoilà avec ma deuxième fanfiction qui porte sur l'univers d'Undertale.**

 **J'adore ce jeu ainsi que ses personnages. J'apprécie beaucoup le couple Sans x Frisk (oui pas original).**

 **Concernant la fic, je sais qu'elle n'est pas parfaite et contient sûrement encore des fautes mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même .**

 **Je précise que dans cette fic, Frisk est une fille !**

* * *

Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte jusqu'à ce jour que j'avais perdu une personne aussi formidable. Il me l'avait pourtant répété sans cesse à chaque fois que je revenais dans la « salle du jugement ». J'ai essayé les trois fins possibles. Oui…c'est horrible…la curiosité a fait toutes ces morts…ma curiosité les a tous tués...

Le soleil se lève sur le monde d'en haut. Les fleurs sont visibles signifiants un été radieux. Je me pavane devant les boutiques plus bondées les unes que les autres, cherchant tant bien que mal à occuper mon temps si peu remplit. J'habitais désormais dans un petit orphelinat qui se situait non loin de mon ancienne maison. La joie n'y était pas, la plupart des enfants tentaient de s'enfuir espérant trouver mieux ailleurs. Mes journées se remplissaient avec des pensées pour mon fameux squelette Sans, Papyrus et tous les autres d'en bas. Je ne voulais plus redescendre. Malgré le fait que je les aie quittés sur la route pacifiste, je ne pouvais supporter le mal que je leur avais fait endurer. Ma nouvelle maison était mon purgatoire en quelque sorte.

Mais une nuit d'automne, je n'ai pu résister et me suis aventurée près de l'entrée de l'Underground, même d'un peu trop près. L'envie avait pris le dessus, mes pensées étaient bien plus fortes que tous les autres soirs, m'obligeant à fuguer comme ces enfants. Mes jambes m'avaient stoppées devant l'entrée du monde des monstres. Fermant les yeux, ne pensant à rien, je me laissai tomber au fond….

Le réveil se fit de la même manière que toutes les autres fois. Je sentais le vent me caresser les joues, les fleurs jaunes m'entouraient tout le corps, l'air était froid et humide. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans que je n'étais pas redescendue. J'avais désormais 19 ans. Pourquoi il a fallu que mes pensées soient si violentes cette fois-ci ? Je me levai et entreprit d'aller m'excuser auprès des monstres. Même si aucun ne me pardonnera, ce sera déjà pour moi un grand pas. Après avoir ouvert le portail pour les libérer, aucun n'a voulu se rendre vers la lumière, sûrement car je représente pour eux tout ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais chez les humains. J'ai peur…tellement peur de les revoir…de le revoir.

Arrivant dans la salle où est habituellement Flowey, je ne la vis nul part. Elle qui n'aurait pas hésité une seconde pour me rabaisser sur mes choix et mon absence, était remplacée par un silence de mort. Je ne croisai personne jusqu'à l'entrée de Snowdin. Ni Toriel, ni les autres monstres. Mon stress augmentait de plus en plus, marchant lamentablement sur la neige qui recouvrait le chemin. J'avais tellement froid, mes nerfs étaient à vif, je me laissai tomber à genou au milieu du chemin. Mes larmes montèrent en flèches et vinrent recouvrir mes joues déjà rouges du froid. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il s'était passé en mon absence. Les messages sur mon téléphone étaient restés tels quels, je ne les avais jamais écoutés, j'avais trop peur de ce qu'ils auraient pu dire. Sans devait sûrement m'en vouloir à mort pour avoir tué son frère une fois pour « voir ». Undyne voudrait très certainement me tuer dès qu'elle me verrait, Papyrus me pardonnerait encore et penserait que je suis une bonne personne. Les autres…les autres…je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus grand-chose depuis cette aventure, je veux juste fermer les yeux et Reset encore une fois. Un bruit de pas vint me réveiller de mes rêves morbides, j'étais désormais pleine de neige, ne sachant pas depuis combien de temps j'étais tombée dans les bras de Morphée. J'ouvris les yeux m'habituant à la lueur blanche de la neige. La forme semblait s'avancer vers moi, s'arrêtant à juste deux mètres de mon corps. Je le reconnu directement, il était là, devant moi. Sans, mon Sans. L'envie de pleurer revenu. J'avais juste besoin de le prendre dans mes bras. Sans, quant à lui, avait un regard surpris qu'il changea rapidement par son regard habituel.

-Hey gamine, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça doit faire des années qu'on ne t'as pas vu ici.

Son regard transperçait le mien, il semblait apaisé en quelque sorte. Je me remis debout et avançai vers lui.

-J'avais…besoin de vous revoir. J'avais besoin de m'excuser de tout le mal que j'ai pu vous faire dans le passé.

Étonné, il ne me répondit pas.

-Je suis tellement désolée Sans, désolée pour tout. Pour ton frère, pour Undyne, pour tous les autres.

Sans me gratifia de son sourire habituel.

-Hey, gamine, ne te prends pas la tête pour tout ça OK ?

Sa réponse me fit rire, il avait vraiment le don de me calmer. Je ne répondis pas préférant acquiescer. Sans m'amena sans attendre, en direction de sa maison pour que j'annonce ma venue à tout le monde. Ce fut d'abord au tour de Papyrus. Il ouvrit la porte avant même que le petit squelette ait eu le temps de la toucher.

-YO MON FRERE FAUT ABSOLUMENT QUE JE TE MONTRE MA TOUTE NOUVELLE STRATEGIE !

Décidément, Papyrus n'avait pas changé, toujours autant d'énergie.

-Avant de me montrer ta nouvelle stratégie, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire tous les deux.

Il me poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte. Papyrus mit un temps de réflexion pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-MON DIEU MAIS TU ES..TU ES L'HUMAIN. MAIS QUE FAIS-TU ICI ? ÇA DOIT AU MOINS FAIRE DES MOIS QUE JE NE T'AI PAS VU. MON LE GRAND PAPYRUS AIT TELLEMENT DE CHOSE A TE DIRE.

On s'installa sur le canapé et il me raconta qu'il avait enfin été accepté à la garde Royal. Undyne était devenue leur nouvelle reine, Alphys traînait toujours dans ses laboratoires accompagné de Mettaton qui était plus flamboyant que jamais. Toriel s'occupait de son fils Asriel pour rattraper le temps passé. Papyrus s'arrêta en évoquant son frère.

-QUANT A MON CHER FRÈRE ET BAH IL EST TOUJOURS AUSSI PARESSEUX. IL PASSE SES JOURNÉE A CRÉER DE NOUVELLES BLAGUES. CEPENDANT, CES TEMPS-CI, IL EST ENCORE PLUS DANS LA LUNE QUE D'HABITUDE…

-Comment ça « plus » dans la lune ?

La porte de la chambre de Sans s'ouvrit avant que j'aie obtenu ma réponse.

-Undyne fait un repas ce soir, ça te dit de te joindre à nous gamin ?

L'idée de dîner avec Undyne qui est actuellement la plus puissante de l'Underground n'est pas franchement quelque chose qui me rassure.

-OH OUII HUMAIN TU DOIS VENIR VOIR UNDYNE. TU VERRAIS COMME ELLE EST DEVENUE CLASSE ET PUISSANTE MAINTENANT.

Les yeux déterminés de Papyrus ne me laissèrent pas le choix. J'en avais presque oublié la raison de ma venue.

-Papyrus je…..

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas (décidément).

-Papyrus, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant.

Une Undyne plus que stressée se tenait devant l'embrasure de la porte. Me voyant, elle recula un peu.

-Humain..tu es revenue…

Son sourire illumina la pièce. Je sentis son armure contre moi lorsqu'elle me prit dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue plus tôt ? L'underground est tellement triste sans toi.

-Undyne je…

-Stop ne dit plus rien. On aura toute la soirée autour de mon magnifique buffet pour en parler.

Et elle s'éclipsa avec Papyrus en un rien de temps. Je me retrouvai désormais de nouveau seule avec Sans. Il descendit pour me rejoindre.

-Frisk, tu devrais sérieusement arrêter de te prendre autant la tête .

Son regard froid me mis mal à l'aise. La tension augmentait au fil des minutes, si bien que je me sentis nauséeuse. Sans s'avança près de la porte d'entrée et s'éclipsa. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire maintenant ?

Je sortis également de chez eux et réfléchis à un habillement pour ce soir. Je n'ai pourtant pas le souvenir qu'il y ait une quelconque boutique de vêtement dans le monde des monstres. Les heures passèrent très vite et je n'avais fait que revisiter les endroits qui m'étaient déjà bien trop familiers. Le château n'était qu'à quelques pas quand une voix vint me stopper dans mon élan.

-Fri..Frisk !

Alphys se tenait devant moi toute gênée comme à son habitude. Elle non plus n'avait pas changée.

-Je suis revenue, désolée d'avoir causé tous ces problèmes.

-Mais non tu n'as rien causé du tout, c'est moi qui ait mal fait mon travail. Sans toi, le monde serait encore…encore dans les ténèbres.

Son visage se crispa.

-HUMAAAAINNN tu es revenue pour moi, quelle douce attention ! Il faut dire que je suis si génialissime!

Mettaton déambula à tout allure dans ma direction, ses couleurs scintillaient dans le ciel devenu noir.

-Oh, il fait déjà si tard, si tu ne viens pas maintenant, tu vas rater le buffet.

La scientifique me tira par le bras et m'amena dans une salle où était dressée une magnifique table ornée de couverts en or. Tout le monde était déjà présent, Toriel me fonça dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Mon enfant, j'ai eu tellement peur, tellement peur durant toutes ces années sans te voir.

J'aperçus Asriel juste à côté qui me gratifia de son plus beau sourire.

-Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est réuni, on va pouvoir manger et boire toute la nuit !

Undyne nous invita à nous asseoir. Je me retrouvai à côté de Papyrus et de Toriel. Sans était tout au bout, loin de moi. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de tout lui dire, de lui faire part de mes sentiments à son égard. Sa phrase avant de partir m'avait donné l'impression qu'il souhaitait rester loin de moi…

Le repas se passa dans la joie remplit de blagues plus nulles les unes que les autres. Undyne, Alphys et Mettaton étaient déjà dans un état d'alcoolémie très haut.

-Allez, maintenant, place au jeu !

La reine plaça sur la table des cartes qu'elle avait elle-même conçu hier soir. Le but était que chacun son tour, on tire une carte et l'on exprime si l'affirmation est juste ou pas. Plus les cartes défilèrent plus ça devenait assez tendancieux. Mettaton avait déjà fait des avances à Papyrus, Alphys avait un poster d'Undyne accroché en-dessus de son lit et Toriel avait déjà fait semblant d'enseigner à des tartes. Je commençais déjà à avoir la tête qui tournait au bout du troisième verres de champagne. Undyne ramena la bouteille de Vodka qu'elle déposa devant Sans.

-Vu que tu es le roi de ce jeu. À toi l'honneur hinhin.

Son sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille. Sans la regarda avec un rictus.

-Huum okay si tu veux.

-Pour notre chère Frisk qui ne connaît pas encore les règles, le but est de dire à la personne qui est à côté de toi ce que tu aimes le plus chez elle. Sans est celui qui finit toujours la bouteille. Il tient bien l'alcool alors accroche toi !

Je rougis, pourquoi me dire ça ? Et puis, c'est vrai que je n'ai rien eu de croustillant sur lui avec la partie d'avant, il se garde bien de se dévoiler.

-Undyne, avec tes flèches tu ne sauras jamais à court de piques.

Je ne pus me retenir de pouffer, c'était si nul et drôle à la fois.

-Sans tes blagues vont un jour te tuer. (LOL)

Tout le monde rigola à l'unanimité. Les mots gentils se passèrent de personne en personne pour arriver à moi. Papyrus me regarda avec un de ces regards tout mignon.

-Humain tu es..enfin tu as un certain style de vêtement voilà Nyheehehehee.

-Dis donc Frisk, pendant qu'on y est, tu trouves quoi de bien chez Sans ?

Undyne me fixa avec ses yeux remplis de curiosité. Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon champagne, ce n'était pas dans les règles du jeu ça. Je savais qu'elle le faisait juste pour me titiller. Je regardai la table, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire à part que je l'aime ?

-Eu et bah…tu as un…un…bon humour voilà !

-Ohhhhhh pas drôle, en plus je sais que ce n'est pas la vérité.

Cette situation était extrêmement gênante, je pris donc la bouteille des mains de Toriel et me remplit un shot, puis un deuxième et un troisième. J'entendais au loin, Undyne mourir de rire, Toriel demander à Alphys d'aller chercher quelque chose pour m'aider. Puis le trou noir.

Je me réveillai dans une chambre plongée dans le noir. Ma tête tournait et me faisait mal. Je me souvenais juste de ce jeu qui a tourné sur une question des plus déroutante…..

Sans a dû me prendre pour une folle….

Je posai ma main sur le lit, il était si chaud…Hein chaud ?

Sans se trouvait juste à côté et j'avais accidentellement touché ses côtes. Il fallait que je sorte de là avant qu'il se réveille. Je me levai le plus doucement possible et marchai sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte.

-Hey gamine, tu devrais rester couchée, ça vaudrait mieux.

Je pus sentir son regard derrière moi, accompagné de son éternel sourire. Une chaleur m'enveloppa et me fit planer jusqu'au lit. Son œil redevenu noir, il avait utilisé la lévitation sur moi.

-Excuse-moi, pour la soirée, c'est ma faute.

Je baissai la tête en signe d'excuse.

-Frisk, arrête s'il te plaît, on s'est super bien marré et la soirée s'est très bien terminée. Faut dire que la fin a réveillé tout le monde huhu.

-Sans je….

-Alors comme ça, ma plus grande qualité est l'humour hum.

Il me toisa d'un air amusé. Je ne sais vraiment plus où me mettre et je n'ai même pas pu m'excuser envers tout le monde. Comment ils peuvent rire avec moi avec toutes les morts que j'ai causées. Peut-être que je me prends beaucoup trop la tête et que c'est pour eux une façon de me pardonner et de m'inviter à passer à autre chose ?

-C'est à peu près ça gamin.

Je sursautai, quoi…. Il sait aussi lire dans les pensées ?

-Cela dépend des moments, mais en tout cas une chose est sûre, c'est qu'ils sont très contents et en meilleure forme depuis ton retour alors ne te morfond plus.

En faite, Sans s'inquiète depuis mon arrivée…il m'observait de loin.

-Merci, je vous considère comme une famille. Sans vous je ne suis rien, d'ailleurs, je n'ai plus personne là-haut.

Mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules, décidément je suis une petite nature. Sans disparu pour réapparaître derrière moi, enroulant ses bras autour de mon corps. On resta quelques minutes sans rien dire, j'étais tellement bien. Je m'endormis la tête sur son torse (où plutôt ses côtes) et ne rouvrit les yeux qu'à l'aube où je me trouvais sous les draps avec un Sans tout sourire en train de me fixer. Cette proximité que je ne réalisai que maintenant me fit rougir.

-Alors bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci encore pour eu…cette nuit.

Cette phrase sonne vraiment tordue, je sortis aussitôt du lit pour rompre cette atmosphère étrange. Il faut quand même dire qu'il était en train de me regarder dormir, ce n'est pas le truc le plus cliché des couples ça ? Non non, on n'est pas en couple premièrement, et deuxièmement, je rêve beaucoup trop, il y a forcément une explication.

Papyrus préparait des spaghettis comme à son habitude lorsque l'on arriva dans la cuisine.

-HUMAIN, J'ESPÈRE QUE TU VAS MIEUX, MOI LE GRAND PAPYRUS T'AS PRÉPARÉ LES MEILLEURES SPAGHETTIS QUE TU N'AIES JAMAIS GOÛTÉ DANS TA VIE.

Le repas se passa dans le calme et Papyrus nous proposa d'aller voir le nouveau show de Mettaton. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me remémorer la soirée passée.

-Alors Papyrus, comme ça on est déjà en manque de son robot préféré ?

Je le vis se décomposer sur place, Sans riait à gorge déployée.

-C'est..c'est Alphys qui me l'a proposé. Et puis je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Nyehehehehe. D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu es en manques de mon frère au point de dormir dans son lit avec lui.

Mon dieu…je ne pensais pas que Papyrus était de ce genre-là, il cache bien son jeu.

-Rectification, je me souviens de rien et je me suis réveillée dans sa chambre.

Mon dieu encore pire, je m'enfonce. Je suis morte de honte, je n'ose même plus regarder Sans.

-Elle est tombée sur un os, sa main en tout cas.

Il a osé dire ça, je ne l'avais même pas fait exprès. Cette discussion tourne au désastre.

-Je dois sortir un moment, Toriel veut me voir.

Oui ceci n'était pas la meilleure parade qui soit, mais aller inventer un truc qui tienne mieux la route dans cette situation.

Je sortis en oubliant complètement la proposition de Papyrus et me dirigeai vers les Ruines. Toriel sortit et m'accueillit les bras ouverts. On se posa sur son canapé et je pris la parole timidement.

-Toriel, je peux te parler d'un truc ?

-Bien sûr mon enfant.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà…éprouvé de l'amour pour une personne qui semble rien voir et qui ne partage pas tes sentiments ?

-Mon enfant….serait-ce de Sans dont tu parles ?

Encore ! Décidément, ils m'étonneront tous.

-Eu c'est si visible que ça ? Pourtant je suis revenue depuis peu.

-Et bien comment dire, ce sont des chose qu'une mère adoptive peut sentir.

Elle me sourit et alla chercher sa fameuse tarte qu'elle découpa pour m'en servir une part. Je lui expliquais en même temps que je mangeais ce qu'il s'était passé chez les squelettes.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Papyrus m'a invité pour aller au show de Mettaton mais après ce qu'il s'est produit au repas, j'ai peur et suis gênée de le revoir.

-Écoute, je pense qu'il est important que tu y aies sinon tu vas te morfondre pour rien. Et puis, si ça se passe mal, je ne vais pas laisser passer.

-Merci Toriel, tu es une vraie mère pour moi.

Je la pris dans mes bras et repartit en arrière. Le spectacle avait déjà commencé lorsque j'arrivai sur place. Tout l'équipe était là, encourageant Mettaton qui lançait des regards pleins de sous-entendus en direction de Papyrus. D'ailleurs, je ne vu pas son frère à côté de lui, il était rare qu'ils se séparent ces deux-là. Je restai derrière durant tout le show pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention. En plus, j'avais dû blesser Papyrus en partant…

La pièce devint noir indiquant la fin du show, je sentis une présence derrière moi.

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher derrière si tu as besoin de me parler.

Sa voix me fit trembler, il était si proche. Il prit ma main et nous téléporta dans le monde des Chutes à côté de l'eau.

-Frisk, tu sais, j'ai vu beaucoup de chose depuis que je suis ici. Et je vois toujours beaucoup de chose.

Sans me regarda et déposa une main sur ma joue. Alors comme ça il avait compris depuis le début. Je suis morte de honte. Il s'avança et posa sa bouche contre la mienne. Le monde s'arrêta à cet instant, toutes mes émotions se chamboulaient et partaient dans tous les sens. Sans recula en me gratifiant d'un sourire sincère.

-Au moins comme ça tu es fixée gamine.

Je ris, décidément, j'avais bien fait de descendre dans l'Underground. J'entendis du bruit derrière nous et découvrit Alphys rouge de honte nous regardant.

-Eu..faite comme si j'étais pas là huuum….

-Ahem

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je te croyais avec Undyne ?

Sans semblait un peu agacé et regarda le mur en face.

-Eu en faite, elle m'a envoyé vous chercher alors eu voilà.

Un moment de silence passa et personne ne voulut reprendre la parole. Finalement, nous sommes repartis en direction du château rejoindre les autres. Passé la porte, je vis Papyrus, rouge, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas céder aux avances incessantes de Mettaton. Undyne sourire en coin s'avança vers nous.

-Alors les deux tourtereaux, sauvé qu'Alphys est là pour vous stopper avant que vous le fassiez à même le sol hinhin.

-Je-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Je redevenue rouge pivoine. Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'elle mette les pieds dans le plat. Et pourquoi Alphys était venue nous chercher alors que c'était le show de Mettaton ? Bizarre…

-Oooh Friiiiisk voyoooons.

Elle accentuait tout les voyelles maintenant. Cela annonçait rien qui vaille. J'avais compris, elle avait les yeux partout, en quête de ragots croustillants à se mettre sous la dent. Il faut dire que dans l'Underground, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de nouveau qui se passait.

Sans pris ma main et lui répondit :

-J'étais le seul à tenir l'alcool, il fallait bien que je prenne mon rôle au sérieux.

Je n'avais pas tout compris mais il me semblait qu'il ait tenté de couvrir ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

Undyne lui adressa un petit rictus satisfait et repartit avec Alphys à ses côté. On entendit un gros boum suivit de cris strident.

-BON SANG METTATON, NE VAS-TU DONC JAMAIS ARRÊTER TES AVANCE INCESSANTES !

Et c'est un Papyrus en pleure qui sortit du château rejoindre sa maison. Le robot quant à lui, semblait dépité et mangea les reste du gâteau en chocolat qui lui avait été offert pour son show, en guise de consolation. Les yeux de Sans était noir de colère. J'avais eu l'occasion de la voir une fois comme ça lors de notre fameux combat. Sachant que cela n'engendrait rien de bon, je lui pris le bras et le força à me regarder. Je formula ma phrase dans ma tête sachant pertinemment qu'il l'écouterait : « Je sais que tu veux protéger ton frère, mais c'est son histoire, et je pense qu'il serait meilleur qu'il la découvre pas soi-même ». Il se détendit et exprima un merci sourd. Nous décidâmes de retourner à la maison pour tenir compagnie à Papyrus. Celui-ci était enfermé dans sa chambre et aucun bruit n'en sortait. Je toquai et attendu qu'il daigne de répondre, je n'eus malheureusement qu'un silence de mort. Je me retournai et vu dans les yeux de Sans qu'il était inquiet pour son frère.

-Je pense qu'il lui faut du temps pour s'en remettre, je propose qu'on le laisse tranquille pour ce soir.

Je butai sur le mot « ce soir », c'est vrai que la seule nuit que j'aie passé ici était dans le lit de Sans. Cependant, je ne peux pas éternellement me reposer sur lui, et puis ce serait bizarre non ? Même si je pense que nous sommes maintenant en couple, je me sens pas encore prête à dormir avec lui. D'ailleurs, je ne connais pas grand-chose de sa vie ni de lui.

On se posa devant la télé mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Les frères squelettes étaient les seuls de leur espèce ici. Techniquement, un squelette c'est avant tout un humain, avec une peau, un cœur qui bat, des yeux... Mais alors pourquoi il n'y a pas plus de squelette dans ce monde ? Peut-être qu'ils n'ont jamais été des humains, il faut dire que les autres monstres sont de pleins d'espèces différentes. Je me demande si Sans et son frère Papyrus ne sont pas née dans l'Underground avec tous les autres.

-Hey Frisk, tout va bien ?

Il me tira de mes pensées et posa son regard sur moi d'une façon à inciter à la discussion.

-Oh hum..oui désolée je me pose juste pas mal de question à propos de votre monde.

-Ne dit pas « votre », c'est le tien désormais. Il prit ma main.

-Oui pardon. Com-comment était la vie ici avant mon arrivée, enfin avant l'arrivée de Chara plutôt ?

Sans se leva d'un bond et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Je restai encore une fois là, toute seule. Je ne voulais même pas aller le chercher...

Les deux frères m'ont repoussée. Je me levai et pris la décision de ne plus me mêler de sa vie. Si il ne m'en parle pas c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison. Mes pas me menèrent de nouveau vers la maison de Toriel qui m'accueillit avec le sourire. Mon ancienne chambre m'avait manquée. Elle était chaleureuse et remplit de couleur comparé à celle d'en-haut. Je me couchai sur mon lit et toutes mes émotions se mirent en route. Les larmes coulèrent, les questions revenaient tourmenter mon cerveau. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de savoir où était Chara. Je suis une personne horrible qui n'a fait que penser à Sans en l'oubliant, elle.

-Chara où est-tu en ce moment? Je suis tellement désolée. Tu dois me détester c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vue...

Le sommeil vint remplacer mes pensées. Durant mon rêve, Chara se tenait devant moi toute sourire. Le réveil fut des plus dur. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire de mes journée. Que font les autres ?

J'entendis les pas de Toriel faire des petits ronds devant ma chambre. Je lui dit à travers la porte qu'elle était la bienvenue.

-Bonjour, je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais je m'inquiètais pour toi. Tu n'étais pas bien hier et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être en parler.

Elle se tenait les pattes nerveusement et regardait le sol.

-Je vais bien, j'étais juste fatiguée par la journée d'hier.

Je lui ai menti. Je sais que sinon elle chercherait par tous les moyens une solution et je ne veux pas la faire souffrir. Je l'informai que j'allais me balader un peu pour me réveiller. Je souhaitais surtout être seule. Je me demande si Papyrus va mieux, en même temps avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sans, je n'ose pas revenir chez eux.

Les chutes étaient définitivement mon endroit favoris, je m'arrêtai devant les fleurs échos.

-Je ne t'ai jamais oublié Frisk.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Retourne toi.

Je fis volt face et me retrouvai face à moi, moi avec les joues toutes roses et un pull vert.

-Chara mon dieu !

Je lui sautai au coup, elle était là, juste devant moi, après toutes ces années.

-Tu as bien grandis dis donc !

-Tu peux parler, toi aussi!

Oui elle avait bien grandis. On avait le même âge. On se posa sur un banc et elle prit la parole.

-Dit moi, tu semblais perturbée lorsque tu m'as appelée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle faisait sûrement référence à cette nuit. On venait à peine de se revoir après dix ans et elle ne pensait qu'à mon état. Elle est vraiment une amie en or.

-C'est pas important, et puis on s'est pas vue depuis longtemps, profitons de passer la journée ensemble. Où étais-tu d'ailleurs durant tout ce temps ?

\- J'étais pas loin, je suis restée à Calciterre pour devenir plus forte.

-Pourquoi devenir plus forte ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue avec les autres ?

-Je voulais...je ne voulais pas. Je n'étais pas encore prête à les revoir après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais besoin de devenir plus forte pour le cas où les humains viendraient.

-Chara...

Je la comprenais que trop bien. Elle pensait et était exactement comme moi.

On passa le reste de la journée à s'amuser avec quelques monstres des Chutes, on avait acheté des glaces chez le marchand et on s'était posée sur un banc pour continuer à parler de nos vies. Chara me regarda avec un air sérieux.

-Frisk écoute. Je pense que tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête. Je pensais pareil lorsque je suis tombée dans l'Underground. J'avais mille questions qui me trottaient dans la tête. Je n'ai pas trouvé les réponses à toutes et cela ne m'a pas empêcher de faire partie de leur monde et d'être de leur monde. Je sais que comme toi, j'ai testé les trois routes, causée des dizaines de morts...

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des miens. Je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais rien à rétorquer, tout était dit.

-Et pour tout te dire, j'ai une bonne raison de rester ici.

Ses joues devinrent rouges.

-Chara ?

-Asriel est tout pour moi. C'est mon seul et unique meilleur ami. Je sais qu'il a été affreux mais ce n'était pas lui. J'ai tellement attendu pour le voir. Je voulais être à sa hauteur, c'est pour ça que je me suis entraînée. Je ne veux plus revivre ça.

-Je te comprends Chara. Mais ne pense pas que tu es seule, je suis là moi aussi. Je suis ta meilleure amie fille.

Je rigolai de bon cœur et elle me rendit mon expression.

-Alors maintenant que je me suis confessée, dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

Je pris une grande respiration et lui expliquai tout depuis le début. Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Alors comme ça ce petit cachottier s'est téléporté. Et tu ne l'as même pas suivit ?

-Je ne savais pas quoi dire et puis je le connais si peu que j'appréhendais sa réaction.

-Frisk, ne te laisse pas abattre ! Courage et fonce dans le tas.

Elle me sourit et pris mon bras pour m'amener au château.

-Je tiens à faire une entrée bouleversante.

Et effectivement, son entrée fut fracassante. Tout le monde la pris dans ses bras lui demandant où elle était depuis ce temps. Je cherchai Sans du regard mais le vit nul part. Papyrus se tenait dans un coin isolé. Je pris mon courage et tentai une approche en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Hey Papyrus, je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler mais sache que je suis là.

Je m'apprêtais à partir quand son bras me retient.

-Humain... reste.

Sa voix était plus calme que d'habitude, il chuchotait presque.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire...Metta..Mettaton est tellement bizarre ces temps-ci.

Son habitude me faisait de la peine, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Mes émotions se bousculèrent pour laisser place à une envie de le réconforter. Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Papyrus...ne me refait plus jamais une frayeur pareil.

Ma voix tremblait, je voulais juste que tout ait bien. Il me serra à son tour.

-Frisk...merci

Il était rare qu'il mentionne mon prénom, mais cela veut dire que j'ai passé un cap.

-Je-je vais faire de mon mieux avec lui. Il faut dire que je suis un peu perdu Nyehehehee.

Son sourire habituel s'afficha sur son visage.

-D'ailleurs, mon frère semble pas aller super depuis hier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais il n'a pas sortit une seul blague aujourd'hui.

-J'ai été trop loin...c'est ma faute..

La porte s'ouvrit lassa entrer Sans. Chara lui sauta au coup et l'incita à s'asseoir.

Je réalisai que j'étais toujours dans les bras de Papyrus et m'en détachai aussitôt. Il ne m'avait pas adressé un seul regard depuis son arrivée. Undyne décida que ces nouvelles retrouvailles méritaient amplement une fête. Décidément, je crois bien que si elle pouvait en faire tous les jours elle le ferait. L'alcool coula à flot et Asriel et Chara semblait complètement ivres. Je ne voulais pas remettre cela alors je pris la décision de ne boire que de l'eau. Malheureusement, Undyne ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et comprit vite fait. Elle me servis deux verres d'alcools qu'elle posa devant moi en signe de protestation. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de répliquer car les deux boissons se levèrent dans l'air et se posèrent devant un Sans assez perturbé. Papyrus qui était à côté de moi me glissa à l'oreille.

-Je crois qu'il t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Il se sentait mal après ce que tu lui as dit hier car il ne sait pas quoi te répondre.

Étonnée, je me retournai pour lui faire face.

-Comment ça ? Je croyais que tu ne savais rien ?

Il me fit un geste exprimant qu'il n'était pas si dupe qu'il le faisait croire.

-Bon les chous, on joue ?

Voyant la fin de la soirée arrivée, je me levai d'un bon prétextant avoir besoin de prendre l'air. J'entendis au loin Alphys dire: Pourquoi sortir alors qu'elle vient d'arriver ?

L'air froid me fouetta le visage. Je respirai un bon coup et m'assis sur les marches devant le château.

-Hey...

Sans se tenait debout derrière moi. Je sentais qu'il avait fait un gros effort pour venir me parler. Je tapotai la marche pour l'inciter à me rejoindre.

-Je sais que je n'aurais pas du te poser cette question et j'en suis désolée. Il faut dire que je suis curieuse, je ne connais rien de toi alors que j'ai l'impression que tu connais la moindre parcelle de ma vie. Je suis curieuse car je-je t'aime.

Il me sourit et me pris dans ses bras.

-Je sais, je suis désolé d'être partit Frisk. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi te dire de ma vie. Je suis ici depuis toujours et les années ont été très longues et sans vie.

Je sentais qu'il s'ouvrait peu à peu. Ne voulant pas brusquer la chose, je lui pris la main et enlaça nos doigts.

-Merci Sans. Mais ne refais plus ça.

Je rigolais, cela faisait longtemps.

-Bien reçu gamine.

-Hey! Ne m'appelle pas gamine petit squelette !

Son regard devint noir et me donna des frissons.

-Huhu tu veux vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure ?

Je rougis.

Il nous téléporta à l'intérieur où l'on pouvait apercevoir quand cinq minutes, il s'en était passé des choses. Chara et Asriel arrêtaient pas de se dire qu'ils étaient les meilleures amis du monde, Toriel semblait dormir la tête sur la table, Mettaton et Papyrus comparaient leur tenues et quant à Undyne et Alphys, elles faisaient le concours de la danse la plus nulle. La bouteille, que dis-je ? Les bouteilles d'alcool pouvaient se compter au nombre de dix et il en restait encore deux sur la table. Ceci attira l'œil de Sans qui se mit à briller d'une lueur étrange.

-Et si on s'y mettait aussi gamine ?

-Sans je t'ai déjà di-

Je ne pu rien dire de plus car mon corps bougeait tout seul pour aller se servir un verre de vin.

-Sans, arrête de me manipuler.

Son rire résonnait dans tout la pièce. Sauvé que personne ne nous remarquait. Il commença à entamer la bouteille quand je réalisai que forcement il gagnait à tout les coup : les squelettes ne pouvaient pas être bourrés.

-Tu piges enfin gamine. Après, je dirais que ce n'est pas le cas pour mon frère.

Il tendit la main dans sa direction. Il était avachis sur Mettaton et dormait comme un loir. Je me retourna vers Sans. Je frissonnai, son regard me semblait remplis de pensés bien perverses ou flippante, je n'en savais trop rien.

-Hahah oui effectivement. Mais c'est bizarre que...

Je m'arrêtai en voyant qu'il avait enclenché le mode génocide. Je pris peur. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-On va bien s'amuser gamin.

Son sourire s'était élargis montrant une détermination dès plus flippante. Peut-être est-ce dû à l'alcool ?

-Oh Sans réveille toi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un que tu dois tuer.

Je reculai jusqu'à ce que la table m'empêche d'aller plus loin.

-Frisk...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Sans ?

-On a pas vraiment eu de moment juste nous deux depuis ton arrivée et je tiens bien à le rattraper.

Il s'avançait dangereusement vers moi quand on entendit Undyne criant vers notre direction.

-Hey les mioches, je peux savoir ce que vous faites. Sans arrête tout de suite, tu ne vois pas que c'est Frisk ?

-Si justement.

Son sourire reflétait une envie bien plus que perverse.

-Frisk recule, dès que cte stupide squelette bois trop, il a envie de faire l'amour à la première personne qu'il voit.

Ah...c'était donc ça, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre en faite. Déçue, je baissai la tête et voulu partir en direction de ma nouvelle maison. Je sentis le corps de Sans se coller derrière moi pour nous téléporter dans sa chambre.

-Désolée Frisk, mais il fallait vraiment que je te parle alors...

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur son lit.

-Tu veux dire que c'était pas vrai que Undyne a dit ?

-Tu penses vraiment que je serais le genre à sauter sur n'importe qui gamine ?

-Eu non enfin..

-Aller viens t'asseoir à côté, je ne mors pas huhu.

Je me posai juste à côté de lui.

-Écoute Frisk, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je sais que tu ne vas pas rester ici éternellement. Tu as ta vrai famille là-haut. Alors..

Il baissa la tête et regarda le sol.

-Sans, je t'ai déjà dit que ma famille était ici avec vous. J'ai enduré durant dix ans la solitude avec aucune envie pour quoique ce soit à part vous rejoindre. Te rejoindre. Mais je ne pouvais pas..juste pas revenir aussi vite comme si de rien n'était. Je suis enfin entière ici et je ne compte jamais retourner à la surface. Si je suis tombée la première fois ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien. Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, mais s'il te plaît, écoute juste au moins ce que je te dit. Je vous aime tellement, vous me rendez tous plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je n'ai qu'une mère et c'est Toriel, je n'ai qu'une sœur et meilleure amie et c'est Chara. Et les autres sont comme une grande famille. Papyrus comme un petit frère et Alphys comme une petit sœur, Undyne la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eu et Mettaton le comique du groupe. Asriel est un peu comme la voix de la raison, toujours calme et si mignon. Et toi...

-Et moi ?

-Tu es...Sans.

-Oui mais encore ?

-Mon...petit ami ?

-Hahaha tu es si mignonne Frisk.

Il attrapa mes lèvres et m'embrassa fougueusement.

-Merci gamine.

-Oh mais attends Undyne a dit que-

-Chuuut, les secrets ont du bon gamine.

Il me renversa sur le lit et entreprit de me chatouiller comme vengeance à ma question. Je me tortillai dans tout les sens peinant à retrouver mon souffle. C'est exactement des moments comme celui-ci que je veux vivre.

-Tu vas me le payer petit squelette.

Je le renversa pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Ce geste me rendit rouge de honte, je l'avais fait instinctivement.

-Alors comme ça tu prends les devant gamine ?

-Frisk, je m'appelle Frisk petit squelette.

-Je peux te retourner la chose gamine.

Il plaça des mains sur mes hanches et les remonta jusqu'à mes seins.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait, pervers.

-Non, moi c'est Sans. Sans le squelette.

Ses mains montèrent progressivement et ses deux pouces se posèrent sur mes tétons. J'émis un petit gémissement de surprise.

-Sans ?!

-Hum, pourtant tu as l'air d'aimer ça.

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que...

-Tu préfères comme ça.

La pièce fut plongée dans le noir total. J'entendis un bruit étrange et découvrit que le corps de Sans n'était plus sous moi. Je sentis une présence derrière moi.

-Gamine..

Je me retournai et découvrit avec étonnement non pas mon squelette mais un humain devant moi. Il avait les cheveux blanc, portait exactement la même tenue que d'habitude. Mon dieu c'était donc à quoi il ressemblait en humain. Eu quoi ?

-Sans ?

-Gagné.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais né ici.

-Je pense qu'il était temps de te dévoiler la vérité. Tu y tenais vraiment.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'étais éclipsé la dernière fois. Je comprends mieux.

Il n'y a rien à dire, il est à tombé par terre.

-C'est un peu compliqué, je ..j'ai été choisi pour "contrôler" ce monde car je connais les humains. Je connais leur sentiments. Je me souviens plus quand je suis mort ni de ma vie en tant qu'humain. Je me suis réveillé dans Snowdin en squelette et j'ai fait avec.

-Et ton frère, il était humain lui aussi ?

-Ouais...

Je sentis qu'il se refermait, je ne tentai plus de poser des questions autour de Papyrus.

-Mais donc, ça veut dire que tu peux te transformer en humain alors que tu es mort.

-Non, c'est temporaire, cela me prend beaucoup d'énergie. Et je l'ai surtout fait car tu mérites de savoir la vérité gamine.

-Je te remercie de m'avoir fait confiance.

-Par contre, pas un mot aux autres.

-Oui bien sûr.

Il me sourit.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de toucher quelqu'un sous cette forme huhu.

Sa main vint se poser à l'arrière de ma tête pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est vraiment une sensation différente. C'est assez paradoxal je dois dire. Je lui rendis son baiser et nous finissons tout les deux couchés sur le lit. Sans se positionna sur moi et sa main titilla mon haut qui fut vite enlevé.

-Sans...

-Hum oui ?

Comme seule réponse, je lui adressai un gémissement lorsqu'il prit possession de mes seins avec ses deux mains. Mon soutien gorge fut aussi vite enlever que mon t-shirt. Je rougis et tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

-Hum si on m'avait dit que tu avais ce corps, je crois que je t'aurais ramener de force ici depuis longtemps.

-Hey squelette pervers !

Il inséra sa main dans ma culotte et titilla ma zone comme réponse. Mes sens étaient en ébullitions, il semblait bien s'y connaître. Nos habits jonchaient le sol lorsque Papyrus fit une entrée fracassante.

-YO SANS JE CHERCHE L'HUMAIN TU SAIS OÙ IL SERAIT ?

Je pris la couverture et me cachai dessous, rouge de honte. C'était vraiment la pire des choses qui puissent arriver. Sans s'était rechangé en squelette et avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

-Oh elle est juste là, elle avait de nouveau trop bu alors je l'ai laissé se reposer ici.

-OH JE VOIS MAIS POURQUOI TU NE PORTES PAS DE HAUT FRISK ?

Sans utilisa son pouvoir pour faire sortit Papyrus et fermer la porte à clef.

-SANS QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?

-Peut-être qu'il aura compris comme ça.

-Là n'est pas la question Sans, il m'a vue...enfin bref allons dormir.

-Okey princesse.

-Oh maintenant c'est princesse, mon petit squelette ou devrais-je dire mon petit hum-

-Chut ne dit plus rien toi.

Sa main était plaqué sur ma bouche. Nous nous sommes endormis de suite après cet incident.

Le lendemain fut des plus bizarres. Papyrus n'évoqua pas la soirée, Sans disait encore plus de blagues que d'habitude et Mettaton était dans la cuisine pour manger les spaghettis avec nous. Je ne dis rien sur sa présence vu qu'il avait fait de même. Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent sur ce que m'avait dit Chara, comme quoi elle était devenue plus forte pour Asriel. Je me dis que cela pourrait être un bon moyen de montrer à tout le monde que je peux les protéger et à Sans que je ne suis pas une gamine. Lorsque Papyrus et Mettaton sortirent rejoindre Alphys et Undyne, j'en profita pour parler de cette idée avec lui.

-Sans, est-ce que tu serais d'accord de m'aider à m'entraîner. Tu es sûrement la personne la plus forte de l'Underground et j'aimerai beaucoup vous montrer ma vrai force.

Le squelette ne fut qu'étonné par ma proposition.

-Gamine, tu sais pourtant bien que la seule fois où l'on a combattu je t'ai laissé gagner.

-Justement. Je compte bien renverser la tendance. On commence quand ?

-Héhéhé, je vois. Retrouve moi à côté de l'eau tout en haut dans cinq minutes.

Je montai m'habiller et le retrouvai à la place indiqué. Il semblait des plus sérieux.

-On commence gamin ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Frisk mon petit Sans.

Ce surnom avait le don de l'énerver. Il commença gentiment par les habituelles os qui s'enchaînaient. Je pus me faufiler facilement. La vitesse s'accéléra et j'eus beaucoup de peine à tout éviter, surtout lorsque les tête de monstres apparurent.

-Prêtes pour le second round ma jolie ?

J'eus juste le temps d'esquiver sa première attaque. Je reprenais beaucoup trop de vie et il me restait que trois Héros légendaires. Je fis une petit feinte sur la gauche qui me fallu une attaque pile sur mon bras droit. J'essuyai mon front, et pris les devant en prenant cette fois-ci une route en zigzags vers lui. Sans lança un os droit sur moi que j'eus juste le temps de louper. Je perdis l'équilibre et me trouvai par terre devant lui.

-Cette tête. On dirait la tête d'une personne qui va reperdre encore une fois.

-Tu es sûr ? Regarde autour de toi.

Durant le temps ou je zigzaguais, j'avais eu l'idée d'appâter ses monstres avec le reste de nourriture qui se trouvait dans mon pantalon. Ils ne pouvaient plus attaquer et je profitai de ce moment pour me relever et envoyer mon couteau sur lui.

-Pourquoi tu hésites gamine ?

Ma main tremblait et s'était stoppée juste devant son œil brillant. Pour moi, c'était juste un entraînement, je ne comptais pas le toucher réellement. Sans serra la main où j'avais le couteau.

-Tu ne progresseras pas si tu t'arrêtes toujours avant.

-Je ne comptais pas te faire du mal Sans. Mon but était de m'entraîner comme je l'ai dit avant.

-Les squelettes ne ressentent pas la douleur gamine.

-C'est pas une raison pour te toucher Sans ! Tu crois vraiment que mon but était de revivre ce combat ?!

Avec la force qu'il me restait, je repris le contrôle du couteau et le jetai loin de nous. La neige commença à tomber formant un voile devant mes yeux. Mon bras me tapait, je devais rentrer pour me soigner. Voyant que Sans ne bougeait et ne disait plus rien, j'entrepris de retourner à la maison. Des os dansants autour de moi me barrèrent la route et je fus projetée au sol par son pouvoir. Son visage apparut au-dessus de moi.

-Cet entraînement est inutile. Je te rappelle que tu as fini avec la route pacifiste et donc par conséquent les monstres sont libres. D'ailleurs, depuis dix ans, il ne s'est rien passé et si vous aviez voulu nous tuer vous l'auriez fait depuis longtemps. Et ici, comme tu le dis si bien, je suis le plus fort et par conséquent, c'est à moi de vous protéger et de te protéger.

Son regard ne permettait aucune contradiction. Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai pas arrêté de me prendre la tête sur la vision que les autres ont de moi. Je remarque enfin que tout ceci est inutile. Je comprend enfin maintenant.

-Merci, décidément, sauvé que tu sois là !

-Gamine.

-Oh Sans qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier !

Undyne lance à la main, nous regard de façon inquiète.

-Undyne ?! Mais que fais-tu là ?

-Je viens donner des cours de cuisine à Papyrus comme tous les mardis pourquoi? Et puis, j'aime bien m'entraîner ici en l'attendant.

Nous rentrons chez nous pour soigner ma blessure. Sans semblait dépité.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai pris ce combat trop au sérieux.

-C'est pas grave, je suis pas faite en mousse.

La journée passa encore plus vite que les précédentes. Undyne et Papyrus préparait un gâteau pour l'anniversaire d'Alphys sous le regard brûlant de Mettaton, Sans et moi aidons à décorer le château, Asriel Toriel et Chara préparaient la table. La soirée avait de nouveau finit comme la dernière fois. On change pas une équipe qui gagne !

Sans et moi étions couchés dans son lit et parlions depuis une heure de tout et n'importe quoi. Je voyais enfin un avenir tout tracé. C'était ça ma vie, notre vie dans l'Underground.

Je souris.

Le bouton Reset était définitivement effacé de ma tête.


End file.
